1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter used for golf; and more particularly relates to an improved putter enabling picking up of a ball within a hole in a standing posture of a golfer without bending the body and while stretching an arm of the golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to pick up a ball within a hole, such forced posture as bending the body while stretching an arm is required in order to pick up the ball within the hole with the fingers of the golfer.
On the other hand, there has not hitherto existed with a putter enabling picking up the ball within the hole in standing posture of a golfer by employing a putter itself used for golf play without assuming the aforementioned forced posture. As a putter somewhat similar to the putter as above described, a putter as illustrated in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 may sometimes be found. However, as is obvious therefrom, said conventional putter is provided with a lateral recess in a concave shape along the back face of the head thereof and further both ends thereof are curled upward so as to pick up a ball thereon. However, such a conventional putter as above has a configuration of a lateral recess along the back face of the head; and accordingly in order to pick the ball within the hole with a diameter (108 mm) and a depth (100 mm and more), it is considerably difficult to pick up the same by employing a putter in view of the length of the face thereof stretching in the lateral direction and furthermore even when the ball can be picked up onto the recess, the ball thus picked up has no stability in said recess; and therefore practical skill is required to attain an expected object; and thus serious problems exist. Furthermore, regarding the bad influence on the body ascribable to such forced posture as bending the body while stretching an arm downward, such is recognized in medical science.